


Feferi: Proceed to gate.

by aModicumofGrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aModicumofGrace/pseuds/aModicumofGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU'R-E FR-E-E-E-E-E-E---------------E!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feferi: Proceed to gate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SORD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/gifts).



The warm, iridescent waters released you as you leapt towards the first gate of your land. The waters sang as you joyfully cut through them, the familiar splash followed your ascent, accompanied by a swift breeze helping to eliminate the traces of your old world and prepare you for the next. The feeling of satisfaction you gained from emerging from the Land of Glass and Dew was only second to the overwhelming feeling of freedom that drew nearer as you approached the gate. You knew everything was going to change the moment you entered that gate. It was a whole new world only a few seconds away.

You were going to change this world. It was to be a place where your title of heiress did not mean you were destined to become a tyrannical empress. It didn't mean you were to be killed when you came of age, nor did it mean you were better than anyone else. It was simply words that preceded your name, meaning no more than the nonsensical sounds it was made of. You had mused about dropping the title entirely, however there were enough wonderful memories attached to it that you didn't want to entirely disregard your past. You past had defined you after all, and without all of those experiences, you wouldn't be in the postion you we're currently in.

You recalled the life you had as a child. Sea trolls were never as populous as those who lived above water, and were rather proud and independent. For most it would have simply meant living a quiet, solitary life, however as the heiress to the throne, you were an exception from the start. You're hive was enormous, passed down from tyrian blood to tyrian blood, their legacies staining the walls of the immense fortress. That wasn't to say your predecessors had all walked a path as bloody as Her Imperious Condescension had. No, in fact very few had ever lived long enough to take the throne. Before you had been hatched, Her Imperiousness had systematically destroyed each and every heiress before any of them had a chance to even consider ruling Alternia. Of course she had allowed them to live long enough to leave some memory upon the palace walls, aside from the tyrian hue. Much in the style of the Grand Highblood himself, Her Imperiousness had painted the halls of the palace in the blood of her descendants, the subtle changes in colour reminding you how lucky you were to have been taken in by Gl'Gbolyb. Of course none of them had been quite as high as you, not even Her Imperiousness herself had blood quite like yours, however none of that mattered anymore. One's place on the hemospectrum would have no place in this new world. 

The bittersweet memory of Gl'Gbolyb also entered your mind as you neared the gate. She had always shown you such kindness and care, and was nearly perfect, save for the amount of blood she needed shed on a daily basis. Unlike every other heiress before you, you had been chosen by the same beast that chose Her Imperiousness, and as such, you were untouchable. However, the gift of life she bestowed upon you had a great cost. Although you were safe from harm, you were also given the responsibility of caring for her as well. Without your gentle hand, the entire population of Alternians would have perished, although you'd never ask for a formal thank you for your deeds. You would have liked it if people had made your job easier though. Hunting lusus was never easy, as wild lusus often proved to be too lean to satisfy her in any way. You had quickly learned that she demanded custodial lusus, and the only way you would ever find those was to take them from another troll. The palace staff had been first, each and every one of them loosing their lusus in order to sait her hunger. You realized too late that despite the fact you had saved them from certain death, they resented you for destroying their guardians. Likewise the trolls who lived anywhere near your hive also fell subject to Gl'Gbolyb's mighty hunger, resulting in the virtual abandonment of the entire block. All you had wanted to do was protect everyone, but by doing so you had scared them all away. It hadn't been your fault that you were given the duty to save everyone, but no one understood what that duty entailed. However, you were free from her now, and would make sure that no one else would have to endure the burden that you had been given as a mere grub. 

There was one troll who helped you with that burden though. Unlike most other sea trolls, the only one that had ever stood by you out of loyalty, and not duty, was Eridan. Your hive had been full of trolls who, regardless of what you did, you could never reach. They'd do whatever you wanted, whatever you said, but they had never been more than mindless drones. Even before they had lost their lusus, you'd often hear them whisper about the other heiresses before you, mentioning how much more ruthless and cold they were. How much more fitting they were to be empress. But Eridan had never compared you to them, he knew you for you, and not for your blood colour. He only wanted to help you, and you wanted to help him. You had no idea how much work he would be though. He wasn't quite as civilized as you, overcome with hatred and murderous feelings. He was destructive and dangerous, and you feared for him. However, you had a way to help him through these unnatural feeling of rage. Thanks to you, he had an outlet to safely express them. By finding lusus for your custodian, he was able to hunt and kill, as he wanted, but also benefited the entire troll population. Although he never quite understood it in the way you would explain it to him, you knew he would understand one day. 

He had a thirst for power though, a lust for control and a penchant for war, and those desires drained you. Like a thirsty traveller finding a lush oasis, he constantly needed your care and attention. He was always trying to destroy something, be it ruining some sea troll's day, to committing some act of mass genocide. He was also so spiteful towards the land dwelling trolls. He didn't understand how they weren't that different from sea trolls, and that sometimes all they needed was a little extra help. No, he simply wanted to destroy them for being different. You knew one day he'd soften up, but it had been sweeps since you met, and he still seemed to be full of so much hatred, despite your best efforts. It would have been easier if he would actually talk to you. Ironically enough, it was always a land dweller he went to for advice, as a confidante and as someone to simply talk with. You wouldn't say you felt jealous, of course not, you were happy he had someone to talk to, but as his moirail, you felt neglected. How could you help to placate him if he wouldn't even open up to you? Honestly, you didn't even know how you two would interact without Gl'Gbolyb. The more you thought about, the more you realized he helped her more than you. You had thought your relationship had been over longer before you had announced it, but when you had let him know how you felt, you realized it hadn't been over for him. It had hurt so much when he called you condescending. As your former moirail, he should have known how much you hated that term, and he chose it anyways, despite knowing the connotations of it. That moment helped you to realize that ending the moirallegiance was the right choice, regardless of how hurt Eridan seemed. Perhaps in another place, or another time you two could have worked as moirails. Perhaps even in the future, given time to grow and realize the world isn't as terrible as he believes it to be, you two could reunite in paleness once again. However, until he learned to understand, you couldn't truly be moirails, and having some sort of facsimile of moirallegiance would only harm the both of you. You weren't about to leave him entirely, he was too precious for you to ever do that to him. The both of you could remain important parts of each others lives, just you wouldn't be restricted to a quadrant. You could go and do whatever you wanted, as the both of you were now free.

A whole new world waited for you just on the other side of the gate. No titles or hemospectrum, obligations or responsibilities, and no quadrants or quarrels. You were going to create a new world where the traditions and ideals of Alternia held no value. It was going to be a land of caring and kindess, where culling meant caring for those who needed it most, helping them to grow and develop into proper trolls. It was going to be a place where blood colour had no meaning, where trolls wouldn't be prejudiced or segregated based on what color life ran through their viens. Trolls would understand what sacrifice it took to keep everyone safe, and they wouldn't mind making it in order to help everyone else. It was to be a peaceful land, safe from harm and war. Grubs would grow up never knowing the fear of being killed for being different. It would be tough at first, especially on account of most trolls nature to be ruthless and malicious, but you were sure you could lead them to a much more gentle lifestyle. You'd teach them how to properly treat others, that bloodcolor isn't everything, nor did habitat indicate nobility. No, you were about to unite the castes, so everyone would be able to live in unity. You were about to usher in a new age of friendship, compassion and equality, and there was nothing that could stop you from fulfilling your dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One of my favorite Feferi panels is her bursting out of her glass fishbowl to the gate out of the Land of Dew and Glass, with the caption "YOU'R-E FR-E-E-E-E-E-E---------------E!" I'd love something that explores her feelings in that moment. If you want to flash back to reflect on her relationship with Eridan, that's your call, but I'm really interested in that smile and that leap out of the metaphorical and physical fishbowl!
> 
> This is also one of my favourite panels as well! I simply love Feferi as a character, and this was the moment that really made me start loving her. She has so much going on in her life, and so many responsibilities thrust upon her, but in this moment she suddenly becomes her own person, without all the expectation of society affecting her behaviour at all. Of course things don't quite work out as she planned, but I love the optimism she has about the game. Anyways I hope you like it, as this was an absolute pleasure to draw and write!


End file.
